Frozen 2 Part One And Two
by Tigerflight
Summary: Elsa, princess of Arendelle has just hit her sister, Anna, in the head with her magic and banished herself in her room. She is alone until a young man named Jack Frost comes to teach her how to use her powers properly. Set in Elsa's point of view for part of the book, and Jack's in the second, comes a new story about love, friendship, and believing in yourself. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It was after I had struck Anna in the head with my ice powers. I had moved into my own room and couldn't let anyone in besides my parents. I could hear Anna on the other side of the door asking me if I wanted to build a snowman with her. I told her to go away and she did, sounding very disappointed and lonely. I was also very lonely, until one day I was looking out my window and heard someone knock on my door. But this time it wasn't Anna, it was my father.

"Elsa, you have a visitor," he said.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed visitors," I replied without turning from the window.

"This is different."

Turning from the window, I saw that beside my father was a young man, younger than my father. He wore a blue sweater and brown pants that didn't go quite to his ankles; in his hand was a thin staff as tall as he that curved at the top. Atop his head was a wild mass of white hair and his eyes were a striking bright blue. I noticed that frost seemed to be sprinkled all over his clothes and his staff was covered with the sparkling white ice.

The young man dipped his head to me. "Greetings, Elsa. My name is Jack Frost. I have come to help you with your powers."

My eyebrows shot up. "How did you know I had powers in the first place?"

Jack smiled. "A good friend of mine sent me."

Father backed towards the closed door. "I can see you won't be needing me anymore. I'll leave you two alone." He quickly left the room and shut the door.

"So you can see me?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, why?"

"Only those who believe in me can see me." Jack explained.

"I must believe in you then," I concluded.

"Now, to start on controlling your powers," Jack instructed.

Weeks turned into months, and months into years. Every time winter rolled around and Anna asked me if I wanted to play with her, it was all I could do to not cry out; "Yes I do! But I don't want to hurt you again!" I simply chose to say nothing and she eventually went away.

As it turned out, Jack had the same powers as me, although he didn't seem to get any older; his power came mainly from the staff he kept in his hand all the time, and as long as he held onto it, he could fly! As the years passed, Jack and I grew very close. In winter I watched him from my window as he put frost all over the trees and one time he froze my window so I couldn't see anything out of it. I laughed.

When I was about eighteen, Father told me that he and Mother had to take a trip for about two weeks overseas.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Father tried to assure me. "Jack will take good care of you."

Jack dipped his head. "As you wish Your Majesty. I will look after her until you return."

Only, my parents didn't return. Jack told me that the ship was caught in a storm, and after flying over the remains of the ship, he reported that there were no survivors. I knew Anna would go to the funeral, but however much I wanted to go, I knew I couldn't. What if I hurt someone again? So I just sat in my room and talked to Jack.

"You know you'll be coronated queen soon," Jack reminded me as he sat down next to me.

"Now?"

"No, not now. Not until you turn twenty-one."

"Three more years," I whispered to myself. "Three more years to be a princess, and then I'll be queen."

"That's right," Jack put a hand on my shoulder. "And I'll be with you every step of the way."

I smiled faintly. "Thanks Jack. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Now it was Jack's turn to smile. "Of course!"

"That first day when we met, I'm guessing my father showed you to my room."

"Yes, that's right. Now what's the question?"

"Did anyone else see you with my father?"

Jack sighed. "No, but I saw them. Your father didn't even see me at first."

Now that took me by surprise. "Really? But he led you to my room!"

"That doesn't mean he saw me. He only saw the frost on the water when I landed on the fjord when he was walking beside it. He must've known it couldn't have come from you since you were in your room. He also must have heard of me because he immediately asked if I wanted to see you. I couldn't nod my head because he couldn't see me, and I couldn't answer because he wouldn't hear me, so I took a step toward him, indicating that, yes, I did want to see you."

"But how did you know I had powers in the first place? And how did you know I lived in Arendelle?"

"The moon told me so," he simply answered, smiling again.


	2. Chapter 2 Coronation Day

Chapter 2 Coronation Day

Three years later.

It was coronation day. I was in my father's old study with Jack, desperately practicing holding the orb and scepter in my bare hands. Of course, I didn't have the real orb and scepter, but Jack and I had found a small circular jewelry box and a tall candlestick that would work for practice. After an hour of trying, I needed a break, so I walked to the window to see hundreds of people waiting by the closed gates.

"Anything could happen, anything." It was alarming to think about. "One slip, one wrong move and I could hurt all those people."

"It'll be okay, Elsa," Jack said. "Just don't think about it."

"I'm just so worried that if I lose control for even a second, everyone will see."

I turned from the window and walked to the table where the 'orb' and 'scepter' were. I removed my gloves and took hold of them, turning as if I was turning to face the crowd of people while being coronated. I tried to hold in my magic but it was no use; frost covered the 'relics'

I sighed. "It's no use!"

"Try to calm down," Jack advised. "Maybe that would help."

"Easy for you to say," I retorted. "You have control of your powers."

Jack shrugged. "I was only trying to help."

I relaxed a bit. "It's alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you." I took a deep breath as I put my gloves back on. "I should tell one of the maids to tell the guards to open up the gates.

Jack smiled. "Good idea. And, Elsa? Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

I smiled faintly, willing myself to believe that my friend was right, but I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that something would go wrong today.

The last time voices were raised in song in Arendelle's Grand Cathedral, it was a time of sorrow; to mourn the passing of the king and queen. But today the church walls echoed with the sounds of joy.

I stood in front of the bishop and, out of the corner of my eye, noticed Anna waving to someone. Had she made a friend? I hoped so. She didn't deserve to be lonely any longer, even if it was only for one day.

I bent my head and felt the bishop place the small crown in my hair. I looked up as the bishop held out a pillow with the orb and scepter on it.

As I reached for them, the bishop whispered, "Ahem, Your Majesty, the gloves."

I hesitated for a second after I had taken off my gloves, but I heard Jack whispering behind me, "it's okay, Elsa. You can do it."

Hands shaking, I took the relics. I turned and faced the congregation, who had stood as the bishop started speaking the traditional words of the ceremonial crowning. Suddenly my hands felt colder than usual and I looked down and gasped silently when I saw frost on the orb and scepter. As soon as the bishop had finished speaking, I quickly put the relics back on the pillow and put my gloves back on.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "See?" Jack murmured. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

I sighed as I relaxed a little.

"I present, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the bishop announced.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the gathered people echoed.

The people moved into the ballroom and began to dance. After the first song, Kai, the palace butler, announced mine and Anna's arrival. I walked out to stand on the center step in front of the throne as the crowd bowed. Anna hurried out and stopped at the bottom and gave a little wave to everyone, as if unsure of what to do. Kai came up to her and directed her to stand beside me.

"Here?" she asked. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to –"

Kai seemed to pick her up and place her right beside me.

"Oh," Anna seemed uncertain. "Okay."

The crowd rose from bowing and applauded. Anna looked away, as if unsure of what to say or do.

I tried to start a conversation. "Hi."

Anna seemed taken aback. "Hi, hi me?"

I nodded.

"Oh. Um, hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller. But more, more beautiful."

I laughed slightly. "Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?"

Anna and I sniffed deeply and replied in unison, "Chocolate!"

We both laughed.

Anna seemed to want to say something, but Kai cut her off.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown," he introduced a small older man with white hair and spectacles.

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke bowed and offered me his hand. As he did, his wig came part of the way off!

It was all I could do to keep from laughing, though I could hear Jack in hysterics behind me; even Anna gave a little snort of laughter.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you. Only I don't dance. But my sister does."

"What?" Anna whispered.

"Lucky you," the Duke murmured as he linked arms with her.

"Oh, I don't think –" Anna exclaimed as the Duke pulled her away.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" I heard the Duke call out before he and Anna disappeared from view.

"You know it's not exactly nice to take advantage of your sister like that," Jack said.

Before I responded, I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. People would think I was crazy if they thought I was talking to myself.

A maid walked by me and right through Jack! I gasped in shock. Did it hurt if someone went through you?

Jack seemed to know what I was thinking. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. In fact, it almost tickles, but I'll still never get used to it."

Two songs later, Anna returned looking a bit tired.

"Well, he was sprightly!" I admonished.

"Especially for a man in heels!" Anna exclaimed as she held the toes of one foot and hopped for balance with the other.

I laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better. This is so nice."

I smiled.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna confided.

"Me too," I replied. Then my smile faded as I thought of what could happen if it did. "But it can't."

"Why not? I mean, we –"

"It just can't!"

"Ex-excuse me for a minute," Anna sounded choked up as if she were going to cry, as she walked into the crowd of people.

"Now look at what you've done," Jack accused.

"I couldn't tell her the truth! What else was I supposed to do?" I whispered hoarsely, glancing around to make sure no one was in hearing range.

No one was, and I decided to meet some of the dignitary from other countries. I was talking to two foreign ambassadors when Anna walked up, with a young man I'd never seen before in tow.

"Um, may I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna introduced the young man.

"Your Majesty," Hans dipped his head.

"We would like –" Anna began.

"Your blessing –"

"Of –"

"Our marriage," they announced in unison.

I was completely shocked, and I could tell from the silence that Jack was also quite surprised.

"Marriage…?" I asked, not quite sure if I heard right.

"Yes," Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," I admitted.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony," Anna continued as if it were no big deal. "Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then – wait, would we live here?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Here?"

"Absolutely!" Hans acted as if the decision was all his.

"Anna –" I tried to interject.

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us –"

"What? No, no, no, no, no." This guy had twelve brothers?

"Of course we have all those rooms on the east –" Anna continued as if I wasn't there.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna finally turned to me.

"Anna may I talk to you please?" I asked. "Alone?"

"No," Anna turned back to Hans. "Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us."

"Fine," I answered. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you," she retorted. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

 _How wrong you are._ I thought. I drew in a sharp breath. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, please, excuse me."

"Your Majesty," Hans returned. "If I may ease your –"

"No, you may not, and I-I think you should go. The party is over, close the gates," I told a guard as walked toward the ballroom door.

"What? Elsa, no. Wait!" Anna dashed toward me and tore off my glove as I wrenched away from her grasp.

I lunged toward her, reaching for my glove, but she stepped back.

"Give me my glove!" I shouted.

"Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged.

"Then leave," I answered.

Anna looked hurt. I turned away and, clutching my gloved hand with my gloved one, continued walking toward the door. But it seemed Anna wasn't done with me yet.

"What did I ever do to you?!" she questioned.

"Enough Anna," I called over my shoulder.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" As I turned, ice shot from my unprotected hand and separated me from all the people in the room, including Jack, who had all stopped talking to listen to me and Anna.

"Sorcery," the Duke of Weselton muttered as he hid behind one of his two bodyguards. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa," Anna whispered.

That was it. My power was finally revealed. It was my worst nightmare come to life. I didn't know what to say or do so I just ran out of the ballroom, through the castle's many hallways and passages until I burst through the front doors.

The courtyard was filled with commoners of every shape and size. As soon as they saw me, they began applauding. My fear must have shown on my face because a kind looking woman holding a baby asked, "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

I shook my head and backed into a fountain. As soon as my bare hand touched it, the fountain immediately turned to ice, water and all. The people gasped and backed away, staring up at the fountain.

"There she is!" I turned to see the Duke of Weselton in the castle doorway, pointing at me. "Stop her!"

"Please just stay away from me!" I begged, holding up my hands. "Stay away!"

Ice once more shot from my hand and hit the stairs leading to the castle doors, causing the Duke to slip and fall.

"Monster, monster!" he shrieked.

The people heard what the Duke had said and moved back; I could see the fear in their eyes. Maybe the Duke was right; maybe I was a monster. But I couldn't bear the thought of hurting anyone, so I ran. I heard Anna behind me and ran faster. I ran out of Arendelle and down to the fjord.

I felt a rush of wind behind me and turned to see Jack walking beside me, a smile on his face.

"You didn't think you were leaving without me, did you?"

I smiled and noticed that Jack was walking on the water, his frost making a path for him to walk on. That was it! If Jack could do it, couldn't I do it too?

"Wait, please!" I heard Anna call from behind me, but I didn't listen.

I put one foot on the water, and sure enough, the water turned to ice. I ran across the fjord, Jack flying next to me. I could hear Anna telling me to stop, to come back, but I didn't even look back. I simply kept running across the fjord and up the mountain beyond it.


	3. Chapter 3 Letting It Go

After running up the mountain side for what seemed like ages, I finally had to stop because of exhaustion. Jack turned when he noticed I had stopped. He floated down to stand in front of me

"Need a lift?" he offered.

I was taken aback. "You mean you would _fly_ me further into the mountains?"

Jack grinned. "Wanna try it?"

 _Do I want to?_ "Can you do that?"

"There's no harm in trying."

I took a deep breath. "Okay let's do it."

Jack's smile turned sympathetic. "Don't worry, there's nothing to it. Just put your arms around me."

I did as I was told and he put one arm around me as he held onto his staff with the other. I looked down as my feet left the ground.

I clung tighter to Jack. "Don't let me go!"

Jack looked down at me. "I'll never let you go," he promised. "Now where do you want to go?"

I thought for a minute. "The north mountain. It's far enough from everybody."

Jack flew so swiftly and expertly, that I soon forgot to be scared. I was transfixed by the snowy mountain tops speeding under me; we were flying so fast it seemed we were flying over a plain of snow. When Jack finally set down on the north mountain, I was almost disappointed.

"You sure you want to be all the way up here?" Jack asked.

"I never meant for this to happen," I replied. "Now everyone thinks I'm some kind of monster. The queen of ice and snow and cold."

Jack put a hand on my shoulder. "But you're not. You are not a monster."

"But everyone thinks I am."

"I don't, and I have the same powers as you; am I a monster?"

"No," a small smile tugged at my lips.

"So neither are you," Jack concluded.

I nodded as confidence surged through me. "They told me not to let them see. They told me to hide what I was, what I could do." I ripped off my remaining glove and tossed it into the wind. "I no longer care what people think of me. I can finally be free."

I waved my hands and created a little snowman to make up for all those years of not building one with Anna.

"Let's see what you can do," Jack prompted.

 _The wind and the ice and the snow are mine to command._ I thought. _For the first time in my life, I'm finally free._

My long cloak flapped in the wind I seemed to be making. I reached up and unclasped it, letting it fly out of sight.

 _I was never bothered by the cold anyway._ I realized.

Jack flew further up the slope. "Catch me if you can!" he teased, and flew to the top of a small rise.

I raced after him.

I had almost reached him when he called out, "Wait! There's a deep ravine here!"

I skidded to a halt beside him. He glanced at me with a mischievous look on his face, and flew to the other side, which was higher than the side I stood on.

"Try to get to me!" he called.

 _I need a staircase._

I shot my hands toward the space I needed the staircase. Frost shot from my hands and created a frosty staircase that didn't quite reach the end. I put a foot on the lowest step and it turned to ice. I raced up the steps, my hands on the railings, and an entire staircase stretched from one end of the ravine to the other as I ran.

As I reached him, I grinned at Jack, and he grinned back. I turned in a full circle as I took in my surroundings.

 _I'm going to need somewhere to live._

I practically stomped on the hard snow I was standing on and created an enormous snowflake made of ice that would serve as a floor; Jack flew up and out of my way. Soon enough I had made myself a castle made of ice.

I jerked the crown out of my hair and threw it as far as I could. I unravelled my hair into a long braid that I slung over my shoulder. I changed my dress too. Gone were the black and green that symbolized I belonged to Arendelle. Instead, my dress was now a bright blue, with a long cloak that seemed to be covered with sparkling snowflakes.

I walked out onto my balcony, noticing Jack immediately because he was sitting on the railing of the balcony directly in front of me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Hmm," Jack tapped his chin and took a long time to answer.

I smiled broadly because I knew he was playing with me.

Jack smiled and replied, "You look in control, free," he hesitated before adding, "Beautiful."

I was a bit surprised to hear that from him but not very. He was my best friend after all; though I could tell I was blushing from the heat rising in my face. "Thanks."

He ran his fingers through his wild hair, as he always did when he got nervous. "It's the truth."

"Would you like to see the inside of my castle?" I invited. "I'm sure you've already seen the outside."

"Sure! And after I see the outside, would you like to see the outside?" Jack had a mischievous smile on his face.

"You mean, go flying again?" I asked.

Jack nodded.

"I'd love to," I walked back inside my castle with Jack at my side and heard the doors to the balcony shut on their own accord.


	4. Chapter 4 Anna's Visit

Chapter 4 Anna's Visit

It was a day and a night since I had arrived on the north mountain. I was pacing the second floor of my ice palace, wondering if anyone would follow me here, when Jack flew up the stairs and stopped in the door way at the top of them that led to the second floor.

"You're going to want to see this," he told me.

I walked softly down the steps. There was Anna, looking around, calling for me.

"Elsa?" she called. "It's me, Anna." She slipped and almost fell.

"Anna," I walked into full view of my sister.

Anna's head jerked up and on her face was a look of amazement. "Woah, Elsa," she breathed. "You look, different. It's a good different! And this place, it's amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Anna stepped toward one of the staircases of my grand staircase. "If I had known –"

"No, it's okay," I held up my hands. "You don't have to apologise. But you should probably go, please." I was fidgeting with my hands, trying to make sure I didn't hurt Anna again.

"But I just got here," Anna protested.

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No, I belong here, alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

"Actually about that –" Anna started to say.

"Sixty!" I heard a voice call out.

"Wait, what is that?" I asked.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" a small snowman that looked a little familiar shouted as he practically bounced across the foyer of my palace.

"Olaf?" I gave the snowman a questioning look.

"You built me," Olaf replied. "Remember that?"

That's where I'd seen him before! Olaf was the snowman I built when first arriving on the north mountain.

"And you're alive?" I couldn't believe this.

"Um," Olaf looked himself over and flexed his twiggy hands. "I think so…"

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Anna said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Elsa, we were so close. We could be like that again," my sister invited.

How I longed for that to be true, but I was transported back to the time when I had frozen Anna's head. I didn't want that to happen again. I blinked my eyes and brought myself back to the present.

"No, we can't," I turned away. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" I started walking up the steps to the second floor.

"You don't have to protect me – I'm not afraid!" Anna cried.

 _You may not be afraid, but I am._ I continued walking up the steps.

"Please don't shut me out again! You don't have to be scared anymore!" Anna continued. "I finally understand. And I know if you come back we can fix this. Together. Elsa, please come home."

By now we were on the second floor.

I sighed. "Anna, I can't."

"I'll be with you. I'll be right there, all the way."

"Anna," I turned to my sister. "You have to go home. You can open the gates to the people, just like you've always wanted."

"But, Elsa –" Anna tried to interject.

"No buts," I held up my hands. "I'm happy here." I turned and walked out onto my balcony as Anna followed. "Anna I know you mean well, but you have to leave me be. I know I'm alone, but I'm finally free. Now, please, leave me here; where everyone will be safe from me." I walked from the balcony back into the castle.

"That's the thing, Elsa," Anna seemed to hesitate. "We're not safe."

Fear surged through me, and I turned back to Anna. "What do you mean?"

"You-you really don't know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I demanded.

"Arendelle's covered in really deep snow."

"What?" Snow in the summer? This was my fault!

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere," Anna explained.

"Everywhere?" I repeated.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Anna looked and sounded so sure of herself; of me.

"No I can't! I-I don't know how!" I looked desperately at her.

"Sure you can! I know you can!"

"I'm such a fool! I should have known I could never really be free!" It suddenly started to snow, inside my castle! The snow swirled around me like I was caught in the middle of a blizzard. "There's no escape from my curse!"

"Elsa, we can work together. We'll figure out a way to reverse this storm!" Anna called above the wind of the small snowstorm.

"Anna, I'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic! We can make this better!"

"Anna you're not safe here! You have to go!" I tried to tell her.

"We can do this Elsa, together! We can fix everything!" Anna said.

"I can't!" I cried, and as I straightened up, magic flew out of me and hit the inside of the castle walls, and Anna. I heard her cry out in pain and slump to the floor. I gasped as I turned around.

"Anna!" a young man with blond hair and thick winter clothes slid across the ice floor to my sister; with Olaf racing behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine," Anna looked directly at me as if to prove to me she was just so.

"Who is this?" I asked. "Wait, it doesn't matter, just, you have to go."

"No," Anna answered. "I know we can figure this out, together!"

"How what power do you have to stop this winter?" I hesitated before adding, "To stop me?"

"Anna, I think we should go," Anna's friend suggested.

"No" Anna shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

"Yes, you are," I shoved my hands toward the floor and created a gigantic snowman bodyguard. He picked up Olaf, Anna, and my sister's friend, and carried them outside. I stayed inside my ice palace and talked to Jack.

"So you're alone, are you?" he raised one eyebrow and smiled his mischievous smile. "I'm not here?"

"I'm the only one who can see you, remember?" I reminded him. "What else was I supposed to say? 'Anna don't worry I'm not actually alone; I have a friend that only I can see and hear'? That wouldn't make any sense! She might've thought I was crazy!"

"Good point," Jack admitted. "But you have to try to have more control of your powers. It wasn't good that you exploded like that. You pretty much showed Anna that you have no control over your powers."

"Anna," I murmured. "I hurt her again, didn't I?"

Jack hesitated before nodding.

My head drooped. I had hurt my sister again, and this time, I had a feeling that it was worse than last time.


	5. Chapter 5 Attack!

**Hello fellow Jelsa lovers! Here's another chapter for you! Oh, and I forgot to mention that the first six chapters are in Frozen 2 Part 1, Elsa's Story. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5 Attack!

It was dawn the next morning when Jack told me a search party for Anna had arrived outside my ice palace. With further examination, he found that it was led by Prince Hans, Anna's fiancé.

I went downstairs and peeked out of the front doors to see my gigantic snowman defending the stairs to my castle. Then I saw two big men looking toward me with aggression and determination in their eyes. I quickly shut the doors and started walking toward my grand staircase.

Suddenly I heard Jack shout a warning to me. "Elsa, two men are running up the steps to your castle with crossbows in their hands, and they don't look happy! Run!"

I immediately dashed up the grand staircase and watched the men burst through the doors, before I ran up the last flight to the top floor. I reached the top floor and turned around at once, but kept walking backwards, away from the doorway of the second floor.

The men reached the top floor and immediately held up their crossbows.

"We've got her," one of them said.

"No, please," I pleaded.

The same guard who had spoken held his crossbow to his eye, and fired.

I held up my hands defensively, and when I felt no pain, I looked up tentatively. I had frozen the arrow in a shaft of ice. That's when I realized I wasn't completely defenceless.

I looked back to the guards to see them aiming again. I shot my ice at them.

"Stay away!" I cried.

They dodged and ducked as I fought back. Before I knew it, I was surrounded. I glanced from one guard to the other, as if daring them to take the first shot.

The younger one without a beard was the first to take aim. I shot my hand toward him and pinned him to the wall with spokes of ice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the other guard taking aim. I quickly knocked the crossbow away from him and trapped him in walls of ice. Then I pushed another ice wall toward him. I pushed him through my balcony doors and outside onto the balcony; and still I pushed him.

"Queen Elsa!" a voice called from behind me; I recognised it to be Hans'. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

As his words reached me, I stopped pushing my magic. I never meant to hurt the guards.

But they still wanted to hurt me. I saw Hans rush over to the younger guard and point the guard's crossbow up and away from me. But the arrow still fired. I heard it whiz through the chunk of ice that held my chandelier up.

I looked up and gasped. Then I ran away from it and slipped and fell, with the world turning black.


	6. Chapter 6 Thawing The Ice

**Hello again guys! Last chapter of Elsa's story! Are you excited? Don't worry about 'Aw there's only six chapters?' because part 2 is next. And it will be in Jack's POV. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 6 Thawing The Ice

I awoke slowly, and for a minute I didn't know where I was. Then I recognised Arendelle's castle dungeon. As I sat up, I followed the faint line of light with my eyes until it led to a window.

 _A window! Now I can see if Anna was right._

I stood up and raced to the window, but was halted quickly with the feeling of resistance on my hands. I looked down to see iron encasing my hands, an iron chain leading from them to the floor. I moved around till I could look out the window. Ice and snow and frost covered everything.

"Oh, no," I murmured. "What have I done?"

Suddenly I heard the prison door opening. I whirled around to see Hans in the doorway with a lantern in his hand. He set it down as he shut the door and walked over to me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," he replied.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned."

I looked out the window again, worried for my sister.

"If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please," Hans seemed to beg.

"Don't you see?" I turned back to him. "I can't!"

Hans seemed taken aback.

"You have to tell them to let me go!" I cried.

"I will do what I can," Hans said. He turned and left, locking the door behind him.

I suddenly felt my power working and looked down at my hands and saw frost already covering the iron. The frost quickly ran down the chain and across the floor to the wall; where the frost began to climb up the wall to the roof.

"Elsa!" I heard someone call my name.

"Jack!" I looked to the window to see my friend through it.

"I overheard Hans talking; they're coming to kill you! Hurry, pull on the chains! The frost should weaken them."

I started pulling as hard as I could. I stopped for a second at the sound of voices on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up!"

"She's dangerous!"

"Move quickly!"

I pulled harder.

 _I can't do this alone._

I looked fearfully at Jack.

He nodded. "Stand back!" He raised his staff and pointed it at the window. He blasted a hole in the wall that also hit the iron encasing my hands; the force was so strong, they popped right open.

I dashed through the opening, just as I heard the dungeon door swing open.

I ran into the blizzard, away from the castle once again. But since everything was white, I didn't know where I was going and I soon lost sight of Jack.

I don't know how, but somehow Hans found me. I tried to walk away but he stopped me.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" he called.

I turned to face him. "Just-just take care of my sister!"

"Your sister?" Hans seemed to scoff. "She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart!"

"No!" I whispered.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white," Hans told me. "Your sister is dead, because of you."

I stumbled as I tried to step back. I turned and fell to my knees. "No!" I cried.

I killed her! I killed my own sister! I heard a sword being drawn, but I didn't even care.

All of a sudden, I felt someone run in between me and Hans.

"No!" I heard a voice cry that I recognised as Anna's. Then there was a cracking sound and an exclamation from Hans as he was thrown to the ground.

I looked up to see an icy blue hand. I immediately stood up. "Anna!" I cried. I cupped her face in my hands, which was complete ice; her whole body was ice! "No, no, no!" I kept murmuring. I clung to my sister and sobbed. Hans had lied before, I knew that now, but now she was really dead; I had killed my own sister. I didn't even feel the warmth spreading through her until she sighed and stood up straight.

"Anna?" I looked into my sister's face, then wrapped my arms around her for the first time in years.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna said.

I pulled away but still held onto her hands, as if she would turn to ice again if I didn't hold on. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you," Anna replied simply.

Olaf gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw," I thought aloud. "Love, of course!" Why hadn't I realized this before?

"Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"Love!" I answered.

I let my magic out and quickly thawed everything. Of course, I hadn't thought about the fact that we were out in the middle of the fjord and could easily fall into the newly thawed water. Luckily though, we were on an ice covered ship. I cleared everything to a bright summer's afternoon.

Anna put a hand on my shoulder. "I knew you could do it!"

I smiled.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," Olaf exclaimed as he melted. "And quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on little guy." With a wave of my hand, I put the snowman together again and created a snow cloud above him, so he could always stay cold.

"My own personal flurry!" Olaf giggled.

We all turned at the sound of someone moaning. It was Hans. Anna's friend, whose name was Kristoff, started toward him, but Anna stopped him. I could tell she wanted to handle this herself.

Anna walked to Hans, and stopped in front of him.

"Anna?" Hans seemed completely perplexed. "But she froze your heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Anna started to walk away, then turned around and punched Hans in the face! He flipped right over the ship's railing and into the water!

I hugged my sister again, glad to finally have someone that close to me. I opened my eyes to see Jack hovering above the water.

"We need to talk," he said. "Meet me in your bedroom."

A few minutes later, I walked into my room and closed the door. Jack was sitting on the window bench, looking out the window.

"You like it here, don't you?" he asked. "I mean, of course you have a kingdom to rule, but would you ever want to leave?"

"Not really, why?" I questioned. A sudden realization hit me. "You have to leave now don't you? Your assignment was to help me control my powers and now that I can, you're going, aren't you?"

Jack nodded sadly.

"But I don't want you to leave!" I blurted out.

"I don't want to leave either," Jack confessed. "I'll miss the scenery, and you."

"It's not just that," I hesitated. "I love you."

Jack stood up and walked over to me. "I love you too," he murmured. He bent down and kissed me.

I felt such happiness as I hugged him. This was a different love than the love my sister and I shared, but love all the same.

"Oh, hey, do you remember the Duke of Weselton?" Jack asked.

"Yes." How could I forget?

"I might have written a message for that butler of yours to deliver to him and his bodyguards. All it needs is a signature!"

I went to my desk and read the message, laughing when I read the last word.

"'Weaseltown?'" I repeated. "Don't you think it's worse enough being sent home as a prisoner?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't you want to pester him all you can?"

"Yep!" I answered as I signed the paper.

Jack flew overhead as the scene took play, and I laughed with him as he relayed it to me. A few minutes later, I was asked to the courtyard; the people wanted me to make an ice rink for them.

"Bye, Jack," I whispered as we walked through the hallways. "Have a safe flight to wherever you're going."

"Good-bye, Elsa. Stay in control," Jack replied as we stepped into the courtyard. "I promise to visit."

As Jack flew away and I walked to the center of the courtyard, I thought, _Thanks for everything, Jack._

"Are you ready?" I asked the gathered people.

They clapped excitedly in response. I raised one foot and brought it down with force that created an icy floor that went into each corner of the courtyard and made designs on the walls of the castle. I made the fountain water turn to ice, and even made it snow a little.

Anna came, slipping and sliding, to meet me. "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again," I promised. I waved a hand toward her shoes and created skates for her.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska –"

I didn't let her finish as I pulled her a few feet. "Come on, you can do it!"

"Look out!" Kristoff shouted as his reindeer, Sven, pulled him around. "Reindeer comin' through!"

Olaf came up behind Anna and stood her up straight. "Hi guys! That's right Anna, glide and pivot.

Laughter rang out into the night as the whole village had fun. All was right in Arendelle.


	7. Chapter 1 Thinking

**Hello again! This is now part two Jack's Tale. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Thinking

As I flew away from Arendelle, I felt the big hole in of loneliness gnaw at my heart. When the man in the moon asked me to go back in time to help a frightened girl, I didn't expect to fall in love with that same girl. The only problem between our love was that I was immortal and she wasn't.

I stopped at a tree that overlooked Arendelle's castle courtyard. The whole village was skating on the ice Elsa had made for them, and laughing. I smiled. Arendelle had finally accepted that their queen was not a monster with a curse, but a queen with a beautiful gift.

 _"I wish Jack were here."_

I swung my head around, then looked harder at the courtyard. Strange, the voice was Elsa's, but she was in the courtyard; yet the voice was so clear, it was as if she were standing right next to me.

 _"Jack would love to know that I'm never going to close the gates and that I'm completely in control."_

There it was again.

 _How come I can hear Elsa's thoughts?_

 _"Jack? No that can't be right. I can't even see him."_

 _No, it's weird all right. Believe me, I don't get it either. So you can actually hear me?_

 _"Yeah, and you can hear me? That's amazing! I wonder how far this can go on for."_

 _Me too. I know! How about an experiment? I'll go to your ice castle and try to talk to you from there._

 _"Good idea! But shouldn't you be off on your next 'mission?'"_

 _The moon hasn't told me yet._ I smiled, remembering Elsa's question of how I knew she had powers and where to find her.

 _"I was thinking of that too."_

 _Augh! Stop reading my mind!_

I heard Elsa's thoughts giggle. _"Hey! It's not my fault! You're the one who thought it!"_

 _I didn't mean to send it your way!_

This time Elsa's thoughts laughed. _"Oops! I laughed outwardly this time. Anna's wondering why I'm laughing. We'd better talking, or whatever this is."_

 _Okay. I'll go to your castle then. I hope this works!_

 _"Me too. Bye!"_

 _Bye!_

I flew right overtop of Elsa, stirring up a little wind and rustling her hair. Elsa looked up and smiled; I gave her a little wave.

 _You know, you look more beautiful when you smile._ I threw the thought at her. I just had time to see her blush before I flew off toward her ice palace.


	8. Chapter 2 An Enemy Returns

**Heeelllooooo fellow Jelsa lovers!** **Here comes another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 An Enemy Returns

I reached Elsa's ice palace just as the sun set, its orange glow setting the snowy mountain tops on fire. I flew up to Elsa's balcony and realized that everything was still a mess from when the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards tried to kill Elsa. I started trying to clean things; from fixing her balcony, to clearing up the ice shafts all over the room, to hanging her huge chandelier from the ceiling again.

That's when I heard the voice.

"Hello, Jack Frost. Long time, no see."

I spun around. From the shadows came a tall, thin man. But this man was unlike anything you'd ever seen. He had black skin, and even blacker hair and dress-like clothing. The only colour in this man, were his eyes; glowing golden eyes that gleamed with anger and something else I couldn't recognise.

I recognised the man at once.

"Pitch! How did you know I was here?" I demanded.

"It was easy, really. I followed your fear," Pitch grinned evilly.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's the one thing you always know, isn't it? People's greatest fears? What's my greatest fear this time?" I taunted.

Pitch's grin seemed to get bigger. "It's a sweet one, really. You worry about your relationship with the queen of Arendelle. You fear that if something, anything, happened to her, you would be too late to save her. You also worry about being in a relationship with someone who isn't immortal."

He was right, of course. I don't know why I goaded him on.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

But Pitch just gave a sinister laugh and faded back into the shadows.

 _"Jack? Jack! Are you there? I hope he's alright!"_

 _Hey, Elsa. I'm okay._

 _"I kept trying to talk to you but it was as if there were a wall between us. What happened?"_

 _I'll tell you when I get back to Arendelle. Are you able to get away and go to your bedroom?_

 _"I think so. When do you think you'll get here?"_

I looked at the moon. _Maybe midnight?_ I guessed.

 _"Okay. I'll let you in by the balcony at the end of the hall in the castle. Do you remember where it is?"_

 _Yep! See you soon!_

I flew swiftly back to Arendelle and landed softly on the balcony. Elsa let me in and we walked to her bedroom. She was still wearing her bright blue dress; as blue as her beautiful sky blue eyes.

Elsa blushed. "I heard that," she whispered.

"Oops!" I remarked.

She laughed softly.

We reached her bedroom and walked in where I told her all about what had happened to me. I told her about Jamie and Pitch. About North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. About the battle with Pitch and about becoming a guardian. I also told her about the man in the moon sending me back in time to help her.

All the while, she just sat and listened, even nodding with understanding when I told her about my sister.

"So, you're really three hundred years old?" she asked when I had finished.

I nodded.

"No wonder you didn't age like I did," she murmured, as if thinking aloud. "What about today? Did something happen at my ice palace?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, almost reluctant to tell her. "I saw Pitch again today."

Elsa's eyes widened. "But I thought you said he was gone!"

I sighed. "I thought so too, but I guess since there's always going to be fear, there's always going to be him."

Elsa put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "If we have to fight him again, we will, together."

I smiled and nodded.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy tumbled out of one of North's globes. North and Bunny immediately went into fighting stance, brandishing their swords and boomerangs.

"Jack Frost! There you are!" North boomed with his thick Russian brogue. "We've been looking for you for two years!"

"Yeah, mate," Bunny agreed, revealing his Australian accent. "Where ya been?"

I looked at Elsa. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and fear.

"Um, Elsa, these are my fellow guardians. North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I gestured to Elsa with a flourish.

Elsa's eyes now widened with amazement. "Jack was just telling me about you!"

Tooth turned to me. "Where exactly are we, Jack?"

"We're in the castle of the kingdom of Arendelle, somewhere back in time." I explained.

"Jack, can I show them?" Elsa asked.

I knew immediately what she was thinking. I smiled and nodded.

Elsa smiled back, and turned to the others. "Bunny, you hand out eggs at Easter, right?"

Bunny nodded.

Elsa waved her hands and created a little ice egg and placed it in Bunny's hand. One by one, she asked each of the guardians what they did for the children. And, one by one, each guardian got a little ice figurine that symbolized what they did.

North got a present. Tooth got a tooth. Sandy got a little crescent moon. I even got a snowflake.

North looked really surprised. "Your Majesty, you have the same powers as Jack!"

Elsa frowned. "Please, just call me Elsa. I'm still not used to the whole queen thing. But, yes, I do have the same powers as Jack."

"How long have you had them?" Tooth asked.

"Forever, I guess," Elsa replied.

Tooth looked at me as if to ask Elsa was like me; if she was someone before she got her powers.

I shook my head and turned to North. "You said you looked for me for two years. But I've been gone for longer than that. Thirteen to be exact. How was it two years at home?"

"Maybe it's just completely different time zones. The globes were Sandy's idea." North gestured to Sandy. Sandy nodded vigorously, a big smile on his face.

I sighed. I had to tell them. "You're not the only ones who found me. Pitch is here as well."

All the guardians looked shocked.

"He's here? How did he travel back in time?" Bunny asked.

"He said he followed my fear," I was reluctant to say.

Sandy looked at me, a question mark above his head.

Tooth shook her head. "If Jack doesn't want to share his fear, than he doesn't have to," she said.

I almost sighed with relief. I didn't want to share my fear with anyone except Elsa. Maybe I would tell her about it the next time we were alone. Elsa caught my gaze and nodded; I mentally slapped myself. She could still hear my thoughts.

"We should prepare for any sort of thing Pitch has on his side this time." North turned to Elsa. "Will you join us, Elsa?"

She nodded solemnly. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my kingdom."

 **Ooo, Pitch is back. Dun, dun, dun. Oh, I bet you have questions about the fact that Jack and Elsa can mind-speak each other now. I honestly don't have a great explanation for that. I know what you're all thinking; 'But Tigerflight, you have to know how they can do that, I mean, you're the author!' Yes, but I didn't really think about it. My theory is that when they kissed for the first time -**

 **Anna cuts in: In forever!**

 **Me: Shut up Anna. You were the one who was idiotic and got engaged to some one you just met!**

 **Anna: What? (gets teary eyes and runs off)**

 **Me: Anyway! I thought that when Jack and Elsa kissed for the first time that they became connected through their minds.**

 **Kristoff comes storming in: Don't you dare talk to Anna that way!**

 **Me: Oop. Gotta go. Angry boyfriend to talk to. Until the next chapter guys! Now Kristoff...**


	9. Chapter 3 Life And Death

**And I'm back! I hope you guys are enjoying this book. Oh, by the way I have this all written on paper and after emailing it to a friend of mine, she suggested that I should make this a series, so I'm actually on the third book of this small trilogy. Let me know if, when I'm done this book, if I should put the second book in a different title or in this same one. Anyway, enough about the next book, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3 Life And Death

"Hey, Jack? Can we go flying again?" Elsa asked.

We were finally in her room alone; the guardians had left to give us some privacy.

I smiled. "Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"How about my ice palace?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later, we were speeding through the air toward the north mountain. I set us down on her balcony; the railing was all repaired.

"Wow, Jack! Did you fix this place up?" Elsa asked.

"I tried to clean it up a bit," I replied.

"And he did a pretty good job, didn't he?" asked Pitch, stepping from the shadows.

"Why are you here, Pitch? What do you want from me?" I pointed my staff at him, ready for anything.

Pitch just smiled. "It's not you I'm here to talk to, Jack. It's your lovely lady friend there." The guardian of fear turned to Elsa. "What do you say, my dear? Join me?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes and raised her hands into a fighting stance. "Join you?" she repeated. "Why would I want to join the losing team?"

Pitch shrugged. "Very well." He raised his own hands and shot at Elsa with his magic. He threw her into the crevice below her ice castle before fading back into the shadows.

I flew after her.

She landed hard at the bottom of the crevice, and lay there, unmoving.

I dropped down beside her. "Elsa! You said you would do whatever it took to protect your kingdom, but you can't mean this!"

"Jack, I love you," Elsa murmured; I could tell every word was a great effort.

"I love you too," I whispered.

I gathered her in my arms, holding up her head and placing my mouth against hers. She smiled beneath my lips. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes; those beautiful sky blue eyes that gleamed with love. Then she sighed and closed her eyes, and her body started to grow colder than it already was.

"No!" I gasped.

I lay her back down as gently as I could and grabbed my staff from where it lay as I stood up. I remembered that my staff had healed itself one time when it was broken. If my staff could heal itself, could it heal other people? It was worth trying out.

I pointed my staff at Elsa, wanting so much to put colour back into her white face. Ice shot from my staff and hit Elsa, encasing her in light so bright, I had to shield my eyes. When the light faded away, Elsa was still lying there, but her face had a little colour in it. Suddenly, she sucked in a breath and her eyes flew open. I raced over to her, putting my staff back on the ground.

"Elsa! You're back!" I almost refused to believe it.

Elsa smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm back, but your stick didn't heal my wounds."

 _How did she know my staff brought her back?_

 _"Because I can still hear your thoughts."_

Even her thoughts sounded weak. Now I was really worried.

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up and fly you to Arendelle, and it might hurt when I pick you up, just to warn you," I didn't know what else to say.

Elsa barely managed a nod as she gritted her teeth to brace herself from the pain. I lifted her as gently as I could, though I could hear her screams of pain inside my head as I lifted into the air and flew for Arendelle. From what I could tell, I guessed she had broken a few ribs.

"I really love flying," Elsa murmured softly.

I smiled down at her. "Me too."

I reached the castle and flew her into her bedroom and lay her on her bed. Now, how was I supposed to get the castle physicians to help Elsa? I could talk to Anna, but I didn't even know if she would be able to see me. Then again, she believed I Elsa, and Elsa has the same powers as me. It would be worth a shot.

I walked to Anna's bedroom door and hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Elsa?" Anna called. "Is that you?"

"No," I replied, hoping she could hear me. "But I'm a friend of your sister, and I need your help."

Anna opened the door, and her eyes widened to see me standing there. Relief coursed through me. She could see me.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, her eyes still wide.

"That doesn't matter now," I replied. "What does matter is that Elsa is hurt and I need you to get the physicians so they can help her."

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you get the physicians?"

I sighed. Anna was as stubborn as her sister. "Because they won't see me. Do you want to help your sister or not?" I was growing impatient.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going!" Anna started walking swiftly down the hallway.

To make things faster, I flew back to Elsa's room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Pretty bad," she managed. "Are you getting the physicians?"

"I told Anna to get them since they probably wouldn't be able to see me," I answered.

Elsa glanced at me in surprise. "She could see you?"

I nodded. "I guess since she believes in you, and I have the same powers as me, then she believes in me too."

"Anna believes in me," Elsa murmured with a smile.

And with that happy thought, she fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

 **Okay, yes, I know what the comments are going to say; 'YOU KILLED ELSA!' Guys, I had to for the plot. And it works for the second book so, um, bye!**


	10. Chapter 4 Emergency

**I'M BAAACK! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Emergency

"Should I take her to a hospital?" I asked Bunny. The physicians had finally arrived, but did little to ease Elsa's discomfort. I hated to see her in pain.

"I don't know, mate," the expression on Bunny's face showed he was thinking. "What if time travel hurts her more?"

"I have to try," I replied. "I could get Jamie to call 911."

Bunny nodded. "I'll get North."

About an hour later, I stepped out of the globe in front of Jamie's house, Elsa limp in my arms. I lay her down very carefully and flew up to Jamie's bedroom window and tapped on the glass.

I saw Jamie turn to the window, his face brightening when he saw me; he opened the window. "Jack! I was just thinking about you! I was remembering how we defeated Pitch and –"

"Jamie, listen," I interrupted earnestly. "Do you see that young woman down there?"

Jamie leaned out of the window until he caught sight of Elsa. He nodded.

"I think she's broken a ribs. Can you call 911?"

Jamie nodded uncertainly. "Okay, but why is she dressed like someone royal from medieval times?"

I sighed. "Because she is someone from medieval times. She is a queen from a kingdom somewhere back in time, and her doctors did, like, nothing to help her! Could you just call an ambulance please?"

By now I realized that my voice had been rising and Jamie was looking a little fearful.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Sorry, Jamie. Can you just call an ambulance, please?"

Jamie nodded and went to find the nearest phone. I almost sighed with relief. As long as the doctors didn't find out about Elsa's powers and put her in some zoo or museum somewhere, she would be okay. And maybe, just maybe, I could stay with Elsa, in Arendelle.


	11. Chapter 5 The Hospital

**Okay, I'm really sorry the last chapter was so short(This one is too), don't hate me! Anyway, don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5 The Hospital

The ambulance finally arrived and loaded Elsa into it. No one asked about her dress, although there were a lot of raised eyebrows and whispering. When the ambulance left, sirens blaring, I followed it to the hospital. When they got there, the doctors immediately rolled Elsa's gurney to the x-ray.

She had two broken ribs on her right side and three on her left. Before they set Elsa's ribs back into place, they put her to sleep; although she had already lost consciousness from the pain.

After they had finished, they rolled Elsa into her hospital room. I walked right through the nurse, who was just walking out the door, before she shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Elsa woke up.

"Hey, Jack," she murmured groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in the future," I responded.

"What's a hospital?"

"It's a place that helps people who are seriously injured."

Elsa sighed. "How bad is it?"

"You have five broken ribs," I told her.

"How long do you think they will take to heal?"

I thought for a minute. "At least a couple of weeks."

Elsa turned her head to face me. "But I can't be gone for weeks! Anna won't know where I am! She'll panic! Then Arendelle will panic when they realize their queen has disappeared!"

It looked like Elsa was panicking herself for the sheets covering her began to frost over.

"Elsa, calm down. Everything will be okay. Anna knows you're hurt, and when she notices you're not in your bedroom, she'll hopefully assume you went to find more help. And anyway," I continued. "Arendelle should know only that you are hurt and send you get-well cards."

Elsa smiled. "Well, there's at least one good thing about this circumstance. I'm not alone. At least I have you to keep me company."

I smiled. "I'll always be here for you," I answered. I reached out and took her hand in mine. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 6 Forever

**Yea! The last chapter in Frozen 2 Parts 1 & 2! Oh, I really need you guys to let me know if I should put the next book in a different book or still in this one. Thanks!**

Chapter 6 Forever

As the days passed, Elsa began to get better. By the time four days had passed, Elsa said she felt almost all better. At first, I thought that was a little strange. But then I remembered what North had said about me being gone for only two years, when I had actually been gone for thirteen. Maybe Elsa was stuck in a kind of time zone, a different one than the one she was in now. I shared this with Elsa and she seemed to agree.

"That must be why I'm healing so fast," she figured. "Although I've been here for only a few days, it's probably been weeks, even months in Arendelle."

I nodded. "And at the rate of that healing, I'm guessing we'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"'We?' 'Home?'" Elsa repeated, a smile spreading across her face. "I thought you had to leave." Her tone was teasing.

I smiled. "North will let me know whenever the guardians need me. But until then, I've decided that I'll stay with you."

Elsa's eyes widened and her smile got even bigger, she even seemed to float. In fact, she _was_ floating! She rose a foot above her bed!

"Elsa! You're flying!" I gasped.

Elsa looked down and gasped. "I'm, flying!" she breathed. She jerked her head up and looked at me worriedly. "Jack, how do I get down?"

I thought for a minute. How did I land? "Try thinking 'down.'" I suggested.

"Down?" Elsa echoed. Immediately, she began to slowly descend and she eventually landed softly back on her bed.

"Hey! It worked!" I remarked.

Elsa laughed. "I wonder how I can fly in the first place."

"Maybe it's because I healed you with my staff," I suggested. "I mean, it's my staff that helps me fly."

Elsa nodded. "That must be it. At least now you don't have to carry me when we fly somewhere." Her eyes twinkled teasingly. This time we laughed together.

The doctors were utterly shocked when they checked on Elsa the next day to find that her ribs were completely healed. Elsa walked right by the receptionist, who looked as shocked as the doctors, said a thank you, and walked right out the front door. The hospital was right by some woods, which was very convenient because North had given me one of his globes. All we had to do was say 'Arendelle castle, Elsa's bedroom' into the globe, and hope we got there the same time we left it when we stepped into the globe. Unfortunately, we didn't. We stepped out to see an eight-year-old Elsa pacing fearfully around her room. She didn't seem to see us, however. I tried walking up to her, and talking to her, but she simply went right through me.

"Okay, so it seems that we've gone back in time too far if you can't see me yet." I said.

Elsa nodded. "I remember this. I paced in my room that day after I froze Anna's head."

The younger Elsa didn't seem to hear her older self talking either and when the older Elsa took a step forward to stand beside me, the younger Elsa also took a few steps forward and walked through Elsa once, then turned around and went through her again! I gasped, while Elsa didn't look very surprised and simply looked sadly at her younger self.

"You don't look very surprised at what just happened," I remarked.

Elsa sighed. "I guess I'm not. I didn't believe in myself then. That's why I let myself be in my room the whole time; I didn't believe that I could control myself enough to be with Anna all the time."

I turned to her. "Do you believe in yourself now?"

Elsa smiled and turned to me. "Yes, because you helped me trust myself again." Then she sighed and leaned into me. "Let's go home, Jack. Let's go home."

I nodded and tried again with the globe. Luckily, this time we arrived in her room at the right time.

Anna suddenly burst into the room, her panicked look turning to relief when she saw me and Elsa standing there. "Elsa, there you are! We looked everywhere for you!"

"Don't worry, Anna. Jack took good care of me," Elsa replied.

I sent her a thank you thought for not telling her about being in a hospital in the future.

"'Jack?'" Anna echoed. "Is that your friend's name? He wouldn't tell me it before."

"Yes," Elsa answered. "His full name is Jack Frost, but he likes to be called Jack for short."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll leave you alone," Anna replied as she backed toward the door and shut it behind her.

"Well, I'm home safe and sound now, Jack. You can go back to being a guardian of the future now," Elsa almost sighed sadly.

I shook my head. "No, Elsa. Like I told you in the hospital, unless it's an absolute emergency that I have to help the other guardians, I'll never leave you. I'm your guardian now."

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "And I'm glad you are," she murmured. "I might need protecting."

Our lips met and it was a long time before they parted again.

And that's the end of our story.

 **Not yet, Jack. You forgot one thing.**

Oh, that's right. Thank you for reminding me, Elsa. Anyway, a few months later, I asked Elsa if she would like to be my queen.

 **And I happily accepted.**

So Arendelle now has a queen that they can see, and a king they can't. And now we thank you for reading our story, and, Elsa? Do you want to say the final part?

 **Just make sure that if others don't believe in you, make sure to believe in yourself.**


	13. Author's Note

**Yea! The last chapter in Frozen 2 Parts 1 & 2! Oh, I really need you guys to let me know if I should put the next book in a different book or still in this one. Thanks!**

Chapter 6 Forever

As the days passed, Elsa began to get better. By the time four days had passed, Elsa said she felt almost all better. At first, I thought that was a little strange. But then I remembered what North had said about me being gone for only two years, when I had actually been gone for thirteen. Maybe Elsa was stuck in a kind of time zone, a different one than the one she was in now. I shared this with Elsa and she seemed to agree.

"That must be why I'm healing so fast," she figured. "Although I've been here for only a few days, it's probably been weeks, even months in Arendelle."

I nodded. "And at the rate of that healing, I'm guessing we'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"'We?' 'Home?'" Elsa repeated, a smile spreading across her face. "I thought you had to leave." Her tone was teasing.

I smiled. "North will let me know whenever the guardians need me. But until then, I've decided that I'll stay with you."

Elsa's eyes widened and her smile got even bigger, she even seemed to float. In fact, she _was_ floating! She rose a foot above her bed!

"Elsa! You're flying!" I gasped.

Elsa looked down and gasped. "I'm, flying!" she breathed. She jerked her head up and looked at me worriedly. "Jack, how do I get down?"

I thought for a minute. How did I land? "Try thinking 'down.'" I suggested.

"Down?" Elsa echoed. Immediately, she began to slowly descend and she eventually landed softly back on her bed.

"Hey! It worked!" I remarked.

Elsa laughed. "I wonder how I can fly in the first place."

"Maybe it's because I healed you with my staff," I suggested. "I mean, it's my staff that helps me fly."

Elsa nodded. "That must be it. At least now you don't have to carry me when we fly somewhere." Her eyes twinkled teasingly. This time we laughed together.

The doctors were utterly shocked when they checked on Elsa the next day to find that her ribs were completely healed. Elsa walked right by the receptionist, who looked as shocked as the doctors, said a thank you, and walked right out the front door. The hospital was right by some woods, which was very convenient because North had given me one of his globes. All we had to do was say 'Arendelle castle, Elsa's bedroom' into the globe, and hope we got there the same time we left it when we stepped into the globe. Unfortunately, we didn't. We stepped out to see an eight-year-old Elsa pacing fearfully around her room. She didn't seem to see us, however. I tried walking up to her, and talking to her, but she simply went right through me.

"Okay, so it seems that we've gone back in time too far if you can't see me yet." I said.

Elsa nodded. "I remember this. I paced in my room that day after I froze Anna's head."

The younger Elsa didn't seem to hear her older self talking either and when the older Elsa took a step forward to stand beside me, the younger Elsa also took a few steps forward and walked through Elsa once, then turned around and went through her again! I gasped, while Elsa didn't look very surprised and simply looked sadly at her younger self.

"You don't look very surprised at what just happened," I remarked.

Elsa sighed. "I guess I'm not. I didn't believe in myself then. That's why I let myself be in my room the whole time; I didn't believe that I could control myself enough to be with Anna all the time."

I turned to her. "Do you believe in yourself now?"

Elsa smiled and turned to me. "Yes, because you helped me trust myself again." Then she sighed and leaned into me. "Let's go home, Jack. Let's go home."

I nodded and tried again with the globe. Luckily, this time we arrived in her room at the right time.

Anna suddenly burst into the room, her panicked look turning to relief when she saw me and Elsa standing there. "Elsa, there you are! We looked everywhere for you!"

"Don't worry, Anna. Jack took good care of me," Elsa replied.

I sent her a thank you thought for not telling her about being in a hospital in the future.

"'Jack?'" Anna echoed. "Is that your friend's name? He wouldn't tell me it before."

"Yes," Elsa answered. "His full name is Jack Frost, but he likes to be called Jack for short."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll leave you alone," Anna replied as she backed toward the door and shut it behind her.

"Well, I'm home safe and sound now, Jack. You can go back to being a guardian of the future now," Elsa almost sighed sadly.

I shook my head. "No, Elsa. Like I told you in the hospital, unless it's an absolute emergency that I have to help the other guardians, I'll never leave you. I'm your guardian now."

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "And I'm glad you are," she murmured. "I might need protecting."

Our lips met and it was a long time before they parted again.

And that's the end of our story.

 **Not yet, Jack. You forgot one thing.**

Oh, that's right. Thank you for reminding me, Elsa. Anyway, a few months later, I asked Elsa if she would like to be my queen.

 **And I happily accepted.**

So Arendelle now has a queen that they can see, and a king they can't. And now we thank you for reading our story, and, Elsa? Do you want to say the final part?

 **Just make sure that if others don't believe in you, make sure to believe in yourself.**


End file.
